Twists of Fate
by DuoBat218
Summary: Takes place after the Cell Games. ChiChi learns a secret and get a lot closer to someone that she never even suspected!
1. Default Chapter

Okay well this fic takes place after the Cell games. It focuses on ChiChi and   
her struggles but then takes an odd twist of fate.   
  
"Goku..Go..." Her arm reached over and she felt a muscular arm beside her. "Goku?"   
She slowly opened her eyes, blinded breifly by the sunlight. She proped herself up to   
look at the person laying next to her. Her heart dropped, it wasn't Goku, but her young   
son Gohan. Who was she kidding? Goku had been dead for almost 3 months. Besides  
she should be use to waking up and finding her son beside her.   
  
Gohan had nightmares every night for the past nights since the games, afraid to sleep   
some nights. In the begaining he would wake his mother up to ask in a small voice,   
"mommy, I had a nightmare, may I stay with you tonight?" But lately he just crawled in   
without waking her.  
  
She sighed and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping son. She headed to   
the kitchen to start breakfast. Apparently she hadn't done a very good job because a few  
minuets later she heard padding feet come shuffling down the hallway. Gohan rubbed his  
eyes slippily and took his seat at the table.   
"Hi sweetie, sorry to wake you." ChiChi said, pulling out a pan. Gohan tried hard to stiffle   
a yawn.  
"The usual?" He asked with a grin. His mom nodded and cracked the eggs into a pan.   
This was nothing compared to what she use to have to cook for Goku. He could down  
about six dozen eggs, plus a full breakfast. She sighed, at least Bulma knew what it was   
like to cook for a saiyan. She laughed though because soon Bulma would be having a   
hard time. Only one of her Saiyans was full grown. Gohan was still just a kid and didn't yet  
have the incredible appitie of his father.  
  
When breakfast was done and she had cleared the dishes, she watched out the window   
as her son fought an invisible enemy. He was barely trying though.   
"Hey Gohan, would you like to go and see Bulma and Trunks?" She called out. He let out a  
happy yell that she took for a yes. When they got there ChiChi talked with Bulma and Gohan  
went off to the Gravity Room. He figured Vegeta was there and would be good for a match.  
He peered into the window and saw Vegeta shooting ki blasts at... his father?? Gohan  
watched for a few minuets and relized it was a hologram, but it sure gave Vegeta an inspiration.  
Gohan knocked on the glass and Vegeta mouthed the words   
"Don't you dare open that door!!" So Gohan ran to the door and opened it.   
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I couldn't hear you!" Vegeta smacked his head.   
"So then brat what do you want?"   
"I'm not a brat anymore. I'm a man now." He said standing proud. Vegeta couldn't contain his   
laughter.   
"You a man? You will never be a real man!"   
"Fine! Lets fight! If I win I am a man." Vegeta rolled his eyes and agreed. The two went at it.  
  
Just as Vegeta fired a raging ki blast at the boy he felt a ki rise and then fall.   
"Wierd." he muttered. Gohan felt it too because he turned his head. They both stopped to   
investigate the strange ki. In the room where Bulma and ChiChi had been talking, they found   
ChiChi bent over, clutching her stomach in pain.   
"What happened??" Gohan asked.   
"Well we were talking and she doubled over in pain!" Bulma said painicky. Vegeta looked at   
her and laughed. Bulma looked up in disbelief. He as...laughing?   
"Vegeta if you did something to ChiChi!" He looked at the ranting woman.   
"She will be fine, well it depends on how you look at it." With that he turned and left. Gohan,   
who had forgotten the fight, was squatting by his mother. She was fine now, just a little pale.   
"Boy ChiChi whats up? Stupid Vegeta I swear..."   
"Ummm I think that.." Gohan volenteered and both ChiChi and Bulma peered at him.   
"yourgoingtohaveakid." He mumbled quickly.   
"Repeat, slower." ChiChi commanded.   
"I think mom, that your pregnate."   
"Thats what a I thought." She said and passed out.  
  
Okay well what do you think? This is only the begaining! AHAHHAHA! So review and let me know   
what you think! 


	2. I Wish You Were Here

Okay this is my first songfic. But i felt this song fit ChiChi perfectly   
and my fic revolves around this song. So please let me know how you   
like it! Read on!  
  
When she came to, she was alone in the living room. Bulma was in the kitchen   
and rushed in when she heard the woman stir.  
"Three months along and you didn't know?"  
"I'm going to take a walk." ChiChi got up and left. She walked the short   
distance to the beach and sat down. The waves lapped at her now barefeet.  
  
I dig my toes into the sand,  
the ocean looks like a thousand diamons  
strewn across a blue blanket.  
I lean against the wind,  
pretend that I am weightless  
and in this moment I am happy.  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
  
The ocean was beautiful. Especially now that the sun was setting on it. A  
baby? Another one? How could she afford this? How could Goku do this   
to her?   
"I miss you Goku." she said softly crying into her hands. Eventually when   
the crying stopped she looked up at the now dark sky. It was gorgeous. She  
swore sometimes she could see Goku in the stars. She looked hard wondering   
if she could see the planets Goku talked about sometimes. It was like he was  
away again, on one of his trips to save the world, except this time she knew for  
certain that he wouldn't be coming back.  
  
I lay my head onto the sand,   
the sky resembles a backlit canopy  
with holes punched in it.  
I'm counting UFO's,  
I signal them with my lighter  
and in this moment I am happy  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
  
Slowly ChiChi got up and headed back towards the house. She relised that there  
was no way to affored this. The only money they had was the money that Goku had  
won during fights and matches. But in turn that was almost gone. Gohan had tried  
to earn money as well doing odd jobs. It couldn't support them.   
"Goku how could you do this to me!?" she yelled to the sky. She knew that she  
could never ask Bulma for money help, as much at times as she wanted to. She  
found herself at a beautiful cliff overlooking some nice scenery. It was so pretty   
that she stopped to rest her feet. She sat down quietly and dangled her feet over   
the edge.  
"I could do it. I can take the unborn child with me. Gohan? Bulma would take him.   
Then he could have everything his heart desired."  
  
The worlds a rollercoaster,  
and I am not strapped in.  
Maybe i should hold with care,  
while my hands are busy in the air.  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
  
ChiChi quickly stood up and walked slowly away from the edge of the cliff.  
Just then she turned quickly and ran for the edge. She spread her arms as   
she flew.   
"So Goku this is what its like to fly?" It was a long way down so she closed  
her eyes to pretend she was flying for real and not to her doom. She opened   
them and watched the scenery fly by. 'This is it, I'm almost there.' She   
thought quietly. SLAM  
  
Okay so what happened? Is ChiChi dead? What about poor Gohan? Well keep the  
reviews coming! Next chapter will be out soon!  
  
  
  
  



	3. An Unknown Hero

okay heres chapter 3

**okay heres chapter 3! ChiChi had just jumped off a cliff to her certain doom. Or is it??**

ChiChi opened her eyes. She wasn't dead? She felt strong arms supporting her. 

"Goku... VEGETA??" He looked down angrily and dropped her to the ground. She got up and dusted herself off. "But why?" she asked. He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"I just thought you would try something stupid, so I followed you." She could tell he was smirking.

"You should have let me fall and die. It would have fixed everything." She said and sat down.

"Oh it would have, would it? Well I've been dead you know. Its really not that great. Besides you wouldn't be with Goku, suicides go to hell." She thought about this new information, but she was so tired. She leaned on the rock and fell asleep.

When she woke up she was back at Capsule Corps. Slowly she made her way out of bed and down the stairs. Bulma was making breakfast for Vegeta and Gohan, who had both been fighting. They glared at each other across the table. Trunks sat in his high chair, squealing. ChiChi pulled out a chair and sat down. Bulma heard her and ran over.

"Oh ChiChi! I was so worried about you last night. When did you get here last night." ChiChi was still dazed. When had she got in last night? And How? 

'Lets see...cliff, Vegeta, sleep. No not unless. But he wouldn't do that would he?'

"What happened? Your all scratched up!" the blue hair female continued. When ChiChi looked up, Vegeta had slunked out of the room. Gohan then got up to follow.

"Stay around Gohan, we should probably go home. We don't want to wear out our welcome!" she stated kind of with a nervous laugh. 

"Your not! Oh ChiChi you can stay as long as you'd like! In fact if you'd like you can stay till the baby's born! You can be pampered just as every pregnant woman should be!" Bulma was insisting now.

"Well I guess I can stay a little longer." ChiChi begain and Gohan ran out the door to find Vegeta. Bulma and ChiChi sat down to talk.

"So where were you last night and when did you get home?" Bulma asked.

"Well I went to the beach." she thought for a moment and decided to leave out the part about Vegeta and her cliff dive. "I guess I just walked home. I was so tired." Just then Trunks begin to holler. Bulma excused herself to take care of him. ChiChi placed her hand on her stomach. "Ugh, I already can't wait for you to get through the crying stage!"

Bulma came out and the pair decided to start on lunch. It was extreamly large and took almost two hours to prepare. The two saiyans sauntered in, sweating and panting. 

"Where's my food woman?" Vegeta barked.

"Yea where's my food?" Gohan echoed. ChiChi almost fell unconscious, her perfect angel was learning the ways of Vegeta! He was barking at the women!

"Gohan you apologize to Bulma right now!"

"Really ChiChi its okay, I'm use to it with this one. But he should watch his mouth so the kid doesn't turn out like him, which would be a bad thing!" she said eyeing Vegeta.

"Sorry Bulma."

The two saiyans continued to glare at each other from across the table all the time stuffing their faces. They both were up at the same time and as soon as the women heard the back door slam, they heard something slam into it.

"OWIE! That's not fair Vegeta!" ChiChi laughed.

"Well I guess Vegeta is pretty well behaved. He doesn't fight in the house! Boy we have to train these guys like dogs!" the pair was laughing now. Then they decided to go shopping for baby things. Bulma grabbed Trunks and they were out the door.

ChiChi hated shopping with Bulma. Well doing it was fun, but ChiChi was almost poor now and could only get little. Bulma would always pay for anything ChiChi wanted. This made her feel worse but at the same time very grateful to have a friend like Bulma. They bought three outfits for ChiChi's unborn child and of course Bulma bought loads of stuff for Trunks.

**Okay so now we have an interesting thing. Mr. Vegeta has entered the ring! lol. Sorry I made Gohan seem so childish but I dunno, sometimes he seemed that way. Plus its just funny! Next chapter soon! Bet you can't wait! :P**


	4. Confusion

Wow! Talk about a neglected story! I forgot to update it, or really even work on it. So I posted what I had and  
  
plan to spend some time on it. But with Christmas coming, updates probably won't be to frequent! Oh well.  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
It was slightly late when the girls got home. "Guess your spending the night?" Bulma chirped happily. ChiChi nodded and Bulma ran to ask a  
  
robotic maid to prepare the rooms. When she got back, ChiChi had fallen asleep on the couch. Bulma decided to leave her be and went to suggest  
  
Gohan turn in for the night. He agreed but Vegeta scowled.  
  
"If I'm so weak then how did I kick your butt?" Gohan asked and Vegeta slammed the Gravity Room door in his face. Vegeta was so angry he  
  
turned the Goku hologram back on and began firing rapid ki blasts at it.  
  
It was about midnight when Vegeta decided to turn in. As he walked in, he imminently sensed the ki of Kakarot's mate and unborn child. "Damn  
  
Kakarot! You will not have two brats that will grown to be stronger than I!" He grabbed a pillow and shoved it onto the face of the sleeping woman.  
  
ChiChi felt her air being cut off which awoke her. She flailed her arms and legs, mumbling into the pillow. While pushing her body down with one  
  
hand, Vegeta removed the pillow. "You were right woman, I should have let you fall. But that was before. There will be no way that Kakarot will  
  
have two brats stronger than me. I will kill the second one and the best way is to kill it while it is defenseless in the womb. So woman, you will  
  
depart this world." Chi Chi's eyes widened with fear. "I could easily kill you with a small ki blast but everyone will know. If you stop breathing then  
  
we will simply say you had "complications" over the course of the night." He smirked as he shoved the pillow harshly back into her face. But only a  
  
moment later a vision came back to him. Bulma was crying, so was Gohan. Sayain honor and the promise. "What am I doing?" He flung the pillow  
  
off as she coughed and gasped, realizing that once again there was air for her burning lungs. Then he could see it in her face. She was ready to scream.  
  
Thinking quick of a way to shut the woman up before she started, he leaned down and kissed her. She was so surprised but then put into the kiss,  
  
making it more passionate. Just as ChiChi was truly getting into it, Vegeta broke the kiss. "Now stay quiet. Good night woman." Vegeta said and left.  
  
Bulma came down the stairs the next morning to find ChiChi packing her few belongings into her car. "ChiChi! What are you doing?" ChiChi looked over.  
  
"Well I was planning on going home for a while. Its too nice to have servants and I'll go soft from all this slacking off time." ChiChi lied. Really all she  
  
could think of was Vegeta. She was both scared and intrigued by him. He would make a move towards her but also try to kill her? Tears almost came  
  
to her face but she shook them. "I figured we'd leave after breakfast." Bulma looked confused and the expression on her face read 'what did I do wrong?'  
  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I think I just need some time. I'll come visit you and you can come over whenever you want." She told the older woman.  
  
It wasn't fair that Bulma looked younger than her and made her a tad jealous. Breakfast was finished quickly and ChiChi and Gohan said their goodbyes.  
  
Of course Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, which made ChiChi feel slightly better.  
  
It was hard being home again by herself. Well to be the only adult in the house. She touched her face again as she had found herself doing lately. The  
  
fingers trailed down to her lips. 'What had that kiss meant? Had it only been him, trying to shut her up? Or had it meant more?' She turned her thoughts  
  
to her son playing outside. He was playing with that dragon of his, Icarus. "Darn thing." She said, a smile on her face. She thought to the many times she  
  
had attempted to be rid of the thing. But of course that crazy husband of hers got it kept every time. Goku. "I have to stop thinking of him. I have to move  
  
on and accept the fact that he is gone." Her hand was now on her stomach as she began to sob again. Gohan had gotten to understand his mothers crying.  
  
Bulma had explained it as "just a part of being a mom." But even so he had grown accustomed to going and comforting her each time, which could be  
  
several times a day.  
  
About a week later though, ChiChi was on the phone asking Bulma if her offer were still available. She had carefully weighed her options; the first being  
  
that she stay home alone in her own little world, or the second, she could be back at Bulma's house, but Vegeta would be there. She figured she could  
  
bear Vegeta for a while. She had delivered a child before, but it had been many years and she was afraid. Of course Bulma accepted her with open arms.  
  
  
  
Ok once again, sorry that's short! Please forgive me! I will work on this I promise!  
  
If you want to know when I post a new chapter, please email me and I will put you on my list!  
  
~Duobat218 


	5. The Accident

Well here is the next chapter in my story. It's winding down, so probably about 2 chapters left! Enjoy!  
  
Boy ChiChi loved comfort. For once in her life she could simply put her feet up and relax. Even when she had been pregnant with Gohan, she still had to clean the house and cook for Goku until her last month when she could barely move. She loved how Goku would always carry her around with him and she remembered how he had tried to cook his own supper. He had almost burnt the house down. After that, ChiChi had supervised from a chair in the kitchen. She missed him so much. She was only in her fifth month, but already felt like she couldn't move. So there she was, sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"Bulma, can you get me some aspirin?"  
  
"Bulma is out." Came a cold voice. Vegeta walked into the room and sat on a chair. Nothing was said until crying could be heard from the other room. After a few minuets, ChiChi began to get annoyed.  
  
"Well aren't you going to see what Trunks wants?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ugh!" ChiChi began to tediously hoist herself up. Vegeta watched with a slight bit of entertainment.  
  
"I've got it!" Gohan's voice could be heard as he ran down the stairs to Trunks' room. ChiChi collapsed back into the chair. A few minuets later, Gohan came into the room, cradling Trunks. Trunks looked up half asleep. ChiChi was grateful that her little boy had decided to spend some time in this room. She was afraid of being alone with Vegeta. She felt safest with Gohan, after learning her own child was stronger then him. ChiChi watched with interested as Trunks' tail curled and uncurled around Gohan's arm.    
  
"When are you and Bulma planning to cut off his tail? He's dangerous." Gohan said turning to Vegeta.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"My son asked you a question." ChiChi added in response to Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, the boy can handle his own conversations."  
  
"Well?" Gohan asked.  
  
"When I feel like it."  
  
"I think you should do it soon." ChiChi piped up again.   
  
"Shut up bitch. No one was talking to you!"  
  
"Don't talk to my mom like that!"  
  
"I'll talk to her however I want to. Right bitch?"  
  
"DO NOT TALK TO MY MOM LIKE THAT!" Gohan's hair began to flicker. Vegeta was no fool and knew he would get the fight he was waiting for. Gohan was angry, and this brought a smirk to Vegeta's face. "Outside. Now!" Gohan barked. Vegeta knew that if he fought in the house Bulma would kill him. Or yell at him. He decided he didn't want to hear her screeching voice. Gohan handed the sleeping Trunks to ChiChi and walked after Vegeta. ChiChi would have objected, but she knew there was no stopping it. Besides, Vegeta needed to get what was coming to him. Pretty soon she could hear the screams of Gohan and Vegeta powering up. The house shook violently, causing only a yawn from the bundle on her lap.   
  
Bulma came home only minuets later. Her screeching could be heard, echoing off the walls.  
  
"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing? I told you to care for our guests! Not beat them! And ChiChi, are you even paying any attention to her?"  
  
"She hasn't asked for anything, she's been sleeping." He lied. Trunks began to cry and ChiChi tried to sooth him. Bulma came into the house, trailed by Gohan.  
  
"Hi ChiChi. See I knew Vegeta was lying."  
  
"Actually I just woke up. Umm I think someone needs a change." ChiChi said holding up the red-faced baby.  
  
"Oh gross!" Bulma said, walking with Trunks held about a foot away from her.  
  
"I need to walk around a bit." ChiChi said, rising to her feet. She began to walk into the kitchen but heard mumbling from down the hall. Quietly, she crept towards the mumbles.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" The mumbles grew to talking as she neared the room and pushed her ear to the door. "You are keeping your end? That's the only reason!" ChiChi figured it to be a phone conversation until she heard him mention "Kakarot". Her excitement had skyrocketed her ki, which Vegeta had not been paying much attention to until then. "Someone is ease dropping, I have to go. Remember I am keeping my end!" Vegeta snapped and suddenly the door flung open and ChiChi fell into Vegeta's arms. "Your room is that way, woman."  
  
"Uhh I must have got lost." She mumbled and turned to leave.   
  
"Did you want something?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yea.. No. I didn't. Sorry to bother you." With that she left.   
  
ChiChi was now in the end of her eighth month almost. Bulma had asked ChiChi to accompany her on a daily clothes shopping trip. ChiChi agreed. The trip was uneventful, lots of shopping, a stop for lunch, some happy singing to the radio, and such. It was the trip home that presented a problem.  
  
"ChiChi change the station? I hate this song!" ChiChi tried to stretch but found it impossible to reach.  
  
"I can't." Bulma and ChiChi laughed. Bulma bent down to do it herself. ChiChi lay her head back and closed her eyes. The car hummed steadily as Bulma flipped through stations. All of a sudden the car was hit from the passenger side and flown across an intersection, where the rear collided with a pole.    
  
Bulma clutched the wheel tightly, knuckles white. She pushed a piece of hair, that was slowly becoming coated in blood from a wound on her forehead, out of her face before calmly stating, "Thank god that's over. We're okay though. Right ChiChi? ChiChi??" She had turned to her friend who lay calmly sleeping, blood everywhere. The passenger side had been dented in, crushing ChiChi's legs. Bulma grabbed her cell phone and called for help.  
  
Well sorry this took so long to get out! I will try harder! Well review! *Winks* 


End file.
